Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a function execution apparatus, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for executing a specific function.
Related Art
Various kinds of function execution apparatuses have been provided that have at least one of functions such as a scanning function and a copy function. Further, in recent years, function execution apparatuses have been spreading that have a function (hereinafter referred to as a “cloud function”) to access external servers via a communication network (e.g., the Internet) and use services (hereinafter referred to as “cloud services”) provided by the external servers.
Specifically, it is possible to implement the cloud function by installing, into a function execution apparatus, application software (hereinafter referred to as “cloud applications”) for using the cloud services and executing the cloud applications on the function execution apparatus. Recently, various kinds of cloud services have been provided. Thus, it is possible to selectively use a plurality of different cloud services by installing into the function execution apparatus respective cloud applications corresponding to the plurality of cloud services.
In general, such a function execution apparatus includes a display configured to display thereon various kinds of information. For instance, on a standby screen to be displayed on the display after the function execution apparatus is booted, information is displayed such as types of available functions and a state of the function execution apparatus. On the standby screen, a user is allowed to select a specific one of the functions and/or check a network connection state of the function execution apparatus. When the cloud function is selected on the standby screen, the screen is switched to an application selecting screen for selecting one of the cloud applications. Thus, by selecting a specific cloud application on the application selecting screen, the user is allowed to use a cloud service corresponding to the specific cloud application.